in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Factory Workers
The Power Factory Workers are a group of plants working on the Power Factory, which is located near forests. While some of them just work for money, some even live in the Power Factory and consider this as part of life. They are owned by and only appear in Special Episodes. List of Notable Workers Electro Flower Taking the design and description of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Power Flower, and a personally renamed one to avoid the name confusion in the franchise, Electro Flower is the leader of the Power Factory Workers. Electro Flower's first proper appearance is in the Special Episode Outside the Rooms. She was surprised after hearing Voltaire's story when she was in the Locked Rooms. After some time and talk, she bids her farewell as her journey continues. She appears again in A Dark Magic's Fooled Cause where she tricks certain characters, as the episode takes place during April Fools. Electro Flower got the electrical powers not just from the factory, but also from absorbing too much sunlight, as mentioned in her Stickerbook Description. Voltaire the Electric Blueberry Main Article: Voltaire the Electric Blueberry Voltaire is an Electric Blueberry and is the co-leader of the Power Factory Workers. She usually asists Electro Flower when in trouble, but she often gets scolded by her if things go wrong. Ever since she joined the adventure in the Locked Rooms, she is rarely seen in the factory. Because of this, Electro Flower is thinking of replacing her if this goes up. Elect'Rose Elect'Rose is Voltaire's electrical friend and started making a new mini-team called the Electro Gatherers in the past. However, this team is not well-known as of now. Elect'Rose is only a fanon plant, and is a minor Power Factory Worker. She is a recolored Rose and is her electrical variant. Her first proper appearance is in Outside the Rooms, going with Voltaire to repair in many places for cable connections, with few failures. She is not allowed to enter the Locked Rooms for some odd reasons. She appears again in A Dark Magic's Fooled Cause, assumed that she is surrounded by dark magic and cannot act normal. She doesn't want to spoil the beans and avoid almost everyone as soon as possible. Elect'Rose is powerless without her wand, since she was once struggling without it and could not fight back the surrounding danger until Voltaire helped her in a forest. Lightning Reed Guards The Lightning Reed Guards are basically the servants or guards of the Power Factory, but sometimes they are tasked to work like the usual workers in the Power Factory. They use small helmets and attack with spears, but can also attack like normal Lightning Reeds. There are 500 Lightning Reed Guards in all, just to save space, because the Power Factory has a strict limit of space. They do not commonly appear inside the factory, but they do outside, on their guarding stance. They do not allow any outsider to enter unless they are friends of certain workers. They are strict in guarding the place. Trivia *While the cast may be too small, there are plans of other electrical plants to be revealed. *All of them have an electrical appearance and are plants. *Every Power Factory Worker (Except Voltaire, who's already too major to not have a page) was originally going to have a page instead of merging into one, but they barely have big info. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Any Gender Category:Plants